


Panic

by King_of_Clubs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lance (Voltron) Has Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_of_Clubs/pseuds/King_of_Clubs
Summary: My gift for @ambivalentlangst in the Autumn Langst Exchange! I had a fun time writing this story! @langstronevent2k18Summary: Lance has helped Hunk out with panic attacks for years, but when he starts to get them himself, he hides that fact.





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambivalentangst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambivalentangst/gifts).



Panic attacks. Lance can tell you one thing, they absolutely suck. The first time Hunk had one, Lance couldn’t imagine what they felt like, so he just did his best to comfort his friend. However, he started having them, and he’d always hide from Hunk. He never had attacks at home, although he couldn’t quite figure out why.

When they got shot up into space, it was a lot harder. Mind melds. Mind melds were just great. Sitting in a circle, everyone started to feel each other.

“Hunk calm down. Don’t send yourself into a panic attack,” Pidge says calmly. “Seriously, stop it.”

“I’m not panicking. It’s not me. It’s— Lance?”

The Cuban shook his head, clawing at his chest. Tears, so many tears, were flowing down his cheeks and falling to the floor. Breathe. Air. He just wasn’t able to breathe. Instead, he started wheezing. He trembled, trying to get a proper breath in, but managed to make the hyperventilating worse.

Hunk quickly tore off the mind meld helmet, moving over to take off Lance’s. “Lance, buddy, take a deep breath. In and out.”

In and out. Yeah, he can do that, in and out. He followed the instructions and is able to start taking deep breaths. Soon enough the attack is over and everyone is staring at him. “I-I’m—”

“Don’t you dare apologize.”

Lance looked up at Hunk and slowly nodded. “I-I’m going to go to my room,” he got up and walked away. Well, more like ran away. He closed his door and curled up into a ball.

Everyone has panic attacks differently. Lance has two different kinds, which he calls level one and level two. Level one is crying, the inability to breath, wheezing, sweating and blurred vision. Level two is all that, but he’ll start to scratch or hit his head.

Hunk has three different types, low, medium and high. His low was blurry vision and sweaty palms. Medium is the same with crying and the inability to breathe. High is the same with him starting to claw at his chest and rock himself back and forth.

Hunk walked in to see Lance in a level two attack. The Cuban kept hitting his head with his fists. “Hey, hey, stop it, it’s okay,” Hunk bent down to him.

Lance can’t even figure out why he’s having these attacks. He keeps wheezing and hitting his head from his curled up position. He can’t stop it, He doesn’t care that his head is hurting.

“Stop it, Lance. It’s okay, it’s okay,” Hunk gently rested his hands on Lance’s shoulders, the soothing touch helping end the assault. Lance just starts hugging Hunk whimpering.

“I-I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, you can’t control it.

“N-No. I’m sorry I-I never told you,” Lance grabbed onto the fabric on Hunk’s shirt. “I never did and I should have told you.”

The Samoan sighed as he ran his hand through the Cuban’s hair. “It’s okay,” he said softly. Lance instantly flinched, making Hunk look at the boys head. “You bruised your head pretty badly… when did you start hitting your head?”

“It, it started with me just handing in my chest, but… but after the lion swap, my… I just started hitting my head,” Lance sobs. “Hunk, I don’t know why? I used… I used to be so happy and outgoing and now I’m terrified any mistake I make, will basically, ruin the world— the universe…”

Hunk exhaled. “Lance, you have ADHD, right?” it wasn’t a question, but Lance nodded anyway. “And what are the two most common disorders along with it?”

“Anxiety and depression.”

“Yeah. And that doesn’t mean anything is wrong with you.”

“I… I think I know that.” he groaned. “Hunk, why did this have to happen?”

Hunk looks confused. “What do you mean?”

“Voltron! I had panic attacks on Earth, but they were reasonable! Over a test or something! I was still… I still had confidence in myself despite my… anxiety. Now, now I’m not and it’s sucks!”

The Samoan sighed. “Lance. You don’t have to change for other people. You can be weak. It’s okay not to feel great about this .”

“But I don’t want to Hunk. It’s… I hate it! I used to love myself and now I don’t. I just want to be able to be myself again and that’s just not working! I don’t know what happened, I don’t…”

“Is it being a paladin on top of The Garrison? Because that what it seems like. You… you just. I don’t know, Lance. I’m sorry.”

Lance only nods. He just wanted this all to be over. He knew, that it would be extremely difficult for it to actually happen. He just wanted to be able to love himself again and that’s not going to happen.

“Hunk?”

“Hmm?”

Lance mummers quietly, “How do you suppress your anxiety attacks? How have you gotten so good at not having them?”

“Haha, well. Uh, it was you. You were able to help me realize that I don’t need to freak out so much, and if I were to freak out or have an attack, I wouldn’t be alone on it. I would still have a friend by my side to help me along the way. Someone that wouldn’t hate me for it. Someone that isn’t going to make fun of me.”

“I really did that for you Hunk? Like, I actually did? I… I can’t believe it man, come on.”

“When have I ever really lied to you? About something as important as this? Not recently, have I? Lance, you are so much more important than you give yourself credit for.”

“I guess… thank you.”

Hunk gives his big pearly white smile. Hunk flashed him a big, pearly white smile at the compliment.

Lance still wants to run away. Only the person he cared the most for, the person he loved more than he should, is the one saying Lance is a good person. That all those years of Lance telling himself what a terrible person he was, or that he was too over the top for anyone to ever really like, were all false. The man he loved. The man who helped him realize it’s okay to like more than one person, more than one gender. The person who helped Lance so much was telling Lance how much he… helped him.

“Thank you so much,” Lance sobbed happily into Hunk’s shoulder. Lance didn’t know what else to do. “I love you Hunk,” he hugs Hunk so tightly.

“I love you too Lance,” Hunk combed his fingers through Lance’s hair. Platonically or romantically, Lance knew Hunk did love him, but he didn’t know which one.

Lance just smiled into his shoulder. He could tell Hunk. Hunk would be there for him, there’s no doubt about it. He just had to gather the courage to ask, and by god damn, he will.


End file.
